In the recent years, non-volatile memories are commonly used in various electronic devices, such as personal computers, laptop computers, smart phones, tablets, and etc. A non-volatile memory includes an array of memory cells. The volume of a non-volatile memory is getting smaller, and for the purpose of increasing the density of a memory, more bits are stored in one memory cell. Multi-Level-Cell (MLC) technology is adopted to increase the density of the memory.
Based on the quantum mechanics, as known as quantum physics, when the volume of the memory is getting smaller, the effect of a quantum in a memory is becoming more significant. A noise fluctuation in reading a cell of the memory will influence the reliability of the memory.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a method for programming a non-volatile memory and a memory system to reduce the effect of the noise fluctuation in reading a cell of the memory.